The present invention relates in particular to car covers and to retractable car covers.
Car covers are commonly used to protect car finishes from the sun, wind, dust, etc. While the benefits of car covers are widely accepted, the difficulty in using these covers has prevented their wide use. Retractable car covers have been introduced to overcome this difficulty, but these also have not been widely accepted due to the difficulty in using them.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,446 issued Nov. 15, 2005 describes such retractable cover using a hand crank system. Unfortunately, such hand crank requires the user to wind the cover into a housing while also guiding the cover, which often proved difficult.